geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunix
"Veteran Geometry Dash Player. I live in Mexico, I have currently beaten many extreme demon throughout my GD career, such as Yatagarasu, Sonic Wave, Bloodbath, Athanatos, Sakupen Hell, etc." -Sunix ---- Sunix (LSunix in-game)' '''is an extremely skilled Mexican player in Geometry Dash who is notable for beating several extreme demons such as Yatagarasu, Erebus, Gamma, and as the sole verifier of Sonic Wave. He is widely considered by the community as the best Geometry Dash player for being currently the only one to beat the Top 3 Demons in the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist legitmately. History Sunix joined YouTube on July 29th, 2014, which is when he presumably started playing Geometry Dash. At first, Sunix just uploaded videos of random demons and practiced some insane/extreme demons, but Sunix's achievements started on May 26, 2016, when he beat Fairydust in less than 700 attempts, which was far less than Riot, who took over 4,000 attempts to first beat Fairydust. On the same day, he made an amazing run of 37-100% on Crimson Clutter, which was a very impressive run for someone who had only recently beaten Fairydust. On June, 9, 2016, after beating a few other well-known demons such as Quasar and Dem Travel, Sunix beat Poltergeist by Andromeda, a very difficult 1.9 Nine Circles level currently rated an Insane Demon. For the next two months, Sunix didn't beat too many hard demons. He beat some random demons and practiced other extreme demons such as A Bizarre Phantasm and Bloodbath. But finally, on August 23, 2016, Sunix made another impressive achievement - Cataclysm by Ggb0y. Even though he beat this later than the other skilled players, this was still an impressive achievement. A day later on August 24, 2016, Sunix beat Crimson Clutter by RedUniverse in about 5,500 attempts. Even though this was a lot of attempts for one level, it was understandable since Sunix started practicing Crimson Clutter long ago. On the same day, Sunix also beat Ultrasonic by ZenthicAlpha & more in just over 4,000 attempts. This demonstrated Sunix's ability to beat hard demons very quickly. A week later on August 31, 2016, Sunix beat Conical Depression by Krazyman50, the hardest level he had beaten so far. Seeing as Conical Depression was the hardest demon he had beaten so far, 6,110 attempts was actually a pretty good amount seeing as it is currently only one space below Bloodbath on the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist. Achievements This is the list of Sunix's notable achievements by date. Keep in mind that this list will mainly contain Extreme or Insane Demons. Levels Demon Levels Extreme Demons * Sonic Wave (starred) - The hardest Nine Circles level - created by Cyclic and verified by Sunix. Unrated Levels * Sonic Wave Mefewe - Mefewe's version of Sonic Wave, slightly more harder than Sunix's verison due to a few buffs. * Sonic Wave Invert - Sonic Wave inverted, just as the name suggests. * Old Sonic Wave - The old version of Sonic Wave created by Cyclic in Update 1.9. * Custom Clutter - A version of Crimson Clutter where the color varies on your icon colors. * Death Corridor Z - A remake of Death Corridor by KaotikJumper, difficulty varies as an Extreme Demon. Upcoming Levels * Apocalyptic Triology - Essentially a buffed version of Cataclysm, Bloodbath, and Aftermath, all combined together, which was created by Ziminior12 and several other creators. Set to verified by Sunix. * Sonic Wave Infinity - A buffed remake of Sonic Wave by Viprin and Riot. Trivia * Sunix's username used to formally be '''Deam'. * Sunix is also a 2-port RS-232 Universal PCI Serial Board product, which is what his username may be based off of. * Sunix is currently banned from the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist due to him using mgotisH's fps bypass to beat Bloodlust. (#unbanmeplz) * Sunix's real name is Ian, which he answered in one of his FAQs. Category:Mexican Players